Building Gold and Exp Productions
IMG 0484.png|Flower Shop IMG 0477.png|Windmill IMG 0478.png|Light House IMG_0479.PNG|Barn IMG_0480.PNG|Candle Store IMG_0482.PNG|Bookstore IMG_0483.PNG|Forge IMG_0485.PNG|Clothing Shop IMG_0486.PNG|Bakery IMG_0487.PNG|Food Market IMG_0488.PNG|Gold Mine IMG_0489.PNG|Shoe Store IMG_0490.PNG|Cafe Imageinn.jpg|Inn File:Architecture_Shop.jpg|Architecture Firm Gold, hearts, and EXP productions will be listed here with the bonus of work. (This guide is not finished, it'll be updated) pictures will be uploaded soon For the Mother's Day Event everything that was earned from buildings multiplied by 2. (Event ended Sunday 18th, 2014) Shy's House "People of the island live in this comfortable house." Cost: 190 gold Gold/XP Production: 84 Cottage "People of the island live in this comfortable house." Cost: 190 gold Gold/XP Production: 84 Flower Shop "Visit the place if you want to create a small flower garden. This place is full of floral beauties." Cost: 370 gold Gold Production: 53 EXP Production: 31 Including work bonuses: 110 gold/ 66 EXP Windmill "Windmill turns endlessly." Cost: 750 gold Gold Production: 68 EXP Production: 36 Including work bonuses: 142 gold/ 76 EXP Light House "You can see far far away on a clear day. Admission fee is 230 gems." Cost: 30 gems or 3140 gold Gold Production: 130 EXP Production: 70 Including work bonuses: 280 gold/ 154 EXP / 0-1 heart Barn (Not to be confused with Farmhouse.) "We offer a top-class hay three times a day to a fine horse." Cost: 2030 gold Gold Production: 99 EXP Production: 54 Including work bonuses: 210 Gold/ 120 EXP / 0-3 hearts Candle Store "This building can light an island in the dark." Cost 75 hearts Gold Production: 92 EXP Production: 51 Including work bonuses: 198 gold/ 154 EXP / 0-1 heart Bookstore "Full of magic guide books for beginners." Cost: 2540 gold Gold Production: 106 EXP Production: 58 Including work bonuses: 232 gold/ 132 EXP / 0-1 heart Forge "Bang! Bang! Be careful of the heat!" Cost: 33 gems or 6610 gold Gold Production: 167 EXP Production: 90 Including work bonuses: 358 gold/ 198 EXP / 0-3 hearts Clothing Shop "We sell only the best clothes for picky customers." Cost: 4640 gold Gold Production: 122 EXP Production: 64 Including work bonuses: 260 gold/ 142 EXP / 0-3 hearts Bakery "They sell cupcakes two for one." Cost: 5570 gold Gold Production: 134 EXP Production: 71 Including work bonuses: 286 gold/ 154 EXP / 0-3 hearts Food Market "They have everything but they never sell leftovers." Cost: 49 gems Gold Production: 284 EXP Production: 163 Including work bonuses: 612 gold/ 362 EXP / 4-10 hearts Gold Mine "Strong Shy digs gold with a shovel." Cost: 11600 gold Gold Production: 190 EXP Production: 108 Including work bonuses: 414 gold/ 242 EXP / 0-3 hearts Shoe Store "Luxurious and beautiful pink shoes are on display." Cost: 15500 gold Gold Production: 205 EXP Production: 116 Including work bonuses: 448 gold/ 252 EXP / 1-4 hearts Cafe "A cafe is the best place for a casual meeting." Cost: 17700 gold Gold Production: 220 EXP Production: 125 Including work bonuses: 482 gold/ 274 EXP / 1-4 hearts Inn "A suite with an open terrace on the 2nd floor is the most popular." Cost: 20200 gold Gold Production: 233 EXP Production: 133 Including work bonuses: 500 gold/ 296 EXP / 1-4 hearts Observatory "Observatory is a place to admire constellations and the weather." Cost: 76 gems or 49300 gold Gold Production: 398 EXP Production: 239 Including work bonuses: 858 gold/ 516 EXP / 4-12 hearts Photo Studio "This place is well-known for making an album full of dragon photos." Cost: 39900 gold Gold Production: 312 EXP Production: 186 Including work bonuses: 752 gold/ 462 EXP / 3-7 hearts Fortuneteller's Shop "A lot of people visit the fortuneteller in mere curiosity or for fun." Cost: 45500 gold Gold Production: 329 EXP Production: 197 Including work bonuses: 704 gold/ 418 EXP / 3-6 hearts Waffle Store "Strawberry syrup is generously poured on top of well-baked waffles. Yumm!" Cost: 122 gems or 95800 gold Gold Production: 525 EXP Production: 325 Including work bonuses: 1140 gold/ 714 EXP / 4-16 hearts Architecture Firm "Laying the foundation is most important in order to build a sturdy building." Cost: 80000 gold Gold Production: 426 EXP Production: 264 Including work bonuses: 922 gold/ 572 EXP / 3-7 hearts Dye Factory "If you own a dye factory on your island, you can paint buildings in 16 or more colors." Cost: 87600 gold Gold Production: 480 EXP Production: 303 Including work bonuses: 1034 gold/ 670 EXP / 3-10 hearts Bag House "Durable and stylish bags are here. And be aware of fakes anywhere else." Cost: 172 gems or 145000 gold Gold Production: 571 EXP Production: 361 Including work bonuses: 1232 gold/ 802 EXP/ 3-13 hearts Harp Concert Hall "When there´s a big gathering, Shys get together to play harps and sing." Cost: 172 gems or 678000 gold Gold Production: 1402 EXP Production: 1252 Including work bonuses: 1389 gold/ 1250 EXP/ 6-39 hearts Shy's Hair Salon "Unique hair style from the hottest designer is the talk of the town!" Cost: 58 gems or 8370 gold Produce gold/XP: 129/99 Magic ingredient: Cinnamon Work Gold/XP: 127/100 0-2 hearts Cheese Shop "Don't avoid cheese just because of its smell. If you try it once, you'll love it." Cost: 36 gems or 9860 gold Produce Gold/XP: 132/108 Magic ingredient: Beetle Work Gold/XP: 127/110 1-1 hearts Sweet Gelato Shop "Hot Summer! Forget the heat with icy cold bite of Gelato!" Cost: 38 gems or 11600 gold Produce Gold/XP: 238/195 Magic ingredient: Paper Work Gold/XP: 204/195 0-3 hearts; Able to change work settings. Nacre Jewel Box "Making extraordinary jewels and hand crafts. You won't able to resist its gorgeous color." Cost: 58 gems or 20000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 306/252 Magic ingredient: Honey Jar Work Gold/XP: 302/255 0-2 hearts; Able to change work settings. Dragon Theater "You can take a peek at the dream at Dragon Theater. Enjoy watching!" Cost: 78 gems or 25800 gold Produce Gold/XP: 223/198 Magic ingredient: Cinnamon Work Gold/XP: 214/195 1-6 hearts; Able to change work settings. Roller Coaster "Roller coaster gives you thrilling fun! This thrill will make you feel refreshed." Cost: 107 gems or 44500 gold Produce Gold/XP: 247/218 Magic ingredient: Cinnamon Work Gold/XP: 246/210 1-6 hearts; Able to change work settings. Light Temple "A holy and beautiful Light temple that brings a peace at mind." Cost: 93 gem or 66000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 324/264 Work Gold/XP: 300/240 1-6 hearts; Able to change work settings. Cookie House "Shys are in love with the Cookie House! They sometimes it when hungry." Cost: 110 gem or 83000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 352/121 Magic Ingredient: Paper Work Gold/XP: 300/285 1-6 hearts Fairy's Secret Chamber "Fairies in the forest gather and conspire mischievous tricks. The gold glitters are sprinkled at night and dragons cannot come near them!" Cost: 172 gems or 145800 gold Produce Gold/XP: 571/480 Magic ingredient: Fairy Dust Work Gold/XP: 564/475 1-6 hearts Chocolate Fondue Shop "This building makes everyone smile with its sweet scent." Cost: 99 gems or 68000 gold Produce Gold/XP: 352/293 Work Gold/XP: 347/290 1-6 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Shadow Temple "Calming and peaceful Shadow Temple. This beautiful building will make you feel at ease." Cost: 99 gems or 72700 gold Produce Gold/XP: 330/283 Work Gold/XP: 322/275 1-6 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Red Captains Flagship "A long time ago when the Green Witch attached the island, record says that Red Captain's Flagship defeated and wiped out Green Witch's ships. .....it's just a playground for little dragons now." Cost: 128 gems or 101600 gold Produce Gold/XP: 525/476 Magic ingredient: Mushroom Work Gold/XP: 518/470 1-6 hearts; Able to change Request Work Settings. Category:Buildings